Memories
by Lord.Sefirosu
Summary: This is my first story, I have doen of Seph as a little boy. This is my idea of what Seph might have been like back then, are the way my Seph's past was like. There is gore, blood, violence, abuse, and strong Profanity. Just to let you know before you read it, I hope you all like it. I had lots of fun making it, the mane people in this would be Seph, Hojo, and Jenova I think.
1. Need

He had gotten out of his room once more, little bare feet running over the tile flooring. He moved fast down the hall, he then stopped in mid run, as he heard a few people coming down the hallway. He moved, and opened a door going into a lab, the lights where off other than the glow of a mako tank in the back. He had no idea Jenova was in it, back then Hojo kept her close to study her more.

He did not see it, are anything, he looked out the window on the door. He saw the soldier walk past with two lab technicians, he watched the soldier the most as Sephiroth opened the door. Slowly only a crack to make sure they were leaving, he smirked to himself. After they were gone he went out the door and down the hall to the stairway, he was on the 26 floor. It was the science department, the soldier floor was just above that on the 27th. He ran up the stairs, as fast as little mako enhanced feet would take him.

He got to the 27th floor and opened the door, he looked in at all the soldiers walking up and down the hall. ~One day you, will be over the soldiers of Shinra, a voice said in his mind.~ He just looked at them, a few had said he was frail, there was no way he be a very powerful. A few hated him, because of others saying he be the greatest ever lived. Sephiroth just snorted at them, and closed the door. His goal was much higher than this floor, he ran fast, floor after floor. The alarmes soon played, Sephiroth froze in place, he knew what that meant.

"Shit!" He hissed.." He took off faster, he was going to get there this time they won't stop him. A voice was played over the speakers, it was Hojo, "specimen 75489-01 has broken out of it's chambers. If seen take, STRAIGHT, to the laboratory A.S.A.P." Sephiroth knew what that meant too, just two more floors he be there. He ran faster, so close it made his eyes light up. Making it there was worth all the pain and torment he get from the laboratory. He had one more floor, he got to the door and moved his hand to open it.

The intercom came on as Hojo's voice was heard. "Sephiroth!" A security camera moved looking straight at him, he turned and looked at it. His silver hair going down his bare back. He glared at it, with a hiss, "Don't open that door boy! Get your little silver ass back to the labs NOW, and I will think about not giving you a full triple dose of your treatment." Sephiroth looked at the door then his hands, thinking. He slowly turned away from the door, Hojo laughs as he watched him. "That's right boy, do as your told and get use to it, you will be doing it for the rest of your life."

Sephiroth stopped in mid walk, Hojo had said the wrong thing, he looked back at the camera, and lowered his head his little cat like eyes glaring. They glowed from under his silver bangs. "Come and get me, you don't scare me, and this time, make it more than five, give me a challenge." He turned and moved to the door and opened it going through it, he closed it behind him. Hojo fumed. "You little BASTARD! I will show you not to test me! I show you a challenge little bird, I'll clippe you're fucking wings!" He called out over the intercom to the soldier floor, "Go after him he is on the roof, again I want that door barred closed NOW!" He turned off the intercom and as he got up and got a table ready for the boy.

He set out syringes and bottles, one was marked Jenova cells, as he filled 4 syringes with the blue like liquid. With a scalpel on the other side, so he could test the boy's healing after the injections. He knew good and well this much at one time would make the boy sick. Hojo was hell bent on a full pain punishment, he would show the little shit who was in charge. "I will teach you there are things to fear, and I am one of them. Even if I have to beat it into you -" He looked at his tools, and smiled a sick and twisted smile, as he whispered to himself. "My son."

Sephiroth was on the roof, he knew what was coming but just to feel the air and sun was more than worth it. He walked over to the end of the shinra building, the sun was setting. It shined over his skin and warmed him, it was real light not artificial, are simulated. The wind moved over his face and whiped his long silver hair around behind him. He had discovered he had a wing, he wanted to feel the sun over it, the wind moving through it. Just once, after that, he would never show it ever again. Out of fear they would cut it off, he moved it out to it's fullest, the wind making the feathers ruffle giving a soft sound.

He moved his hand and ran his little fingers over the black feathers, he could not fly he had no idea how. He looked out at the sky with a longing, as he watched a few birds fly over the setting sky. That was freedom, and he could not even get to it, he beat his wing but only moved a few feet off the ground then fell. His wing was still not fully developed yet, he took a deep breath as he watched a few feathers fly off over the wind. He looked at his hands, "Look mother, I have a wing do you see me?" He had no idea if she was dead are still alive, he just knew he felt her around him.

"Then sadness filled him knowing what was coming by Hojo, "Why? Why, do I get done this way? What wrong have I done? Was I.. to much of a monster for you? Was I a bad baby, to make you hate me? I must have hurt you? My father must have seen it, and gave me away to this place, where monsters belong." He moved his hands to his face and cried, he could not cry inside the building He would get beat for it, soldiers don't cry, they don't feel. They do as they are told no matter the order, but out here, there was no one... but him and the sky, "Mother! Father! why have you forsaken me!" He cried out, "I am sorry, whatever I did I am sorry! Please, come back I don't want to hurt any more. I don't want to be put back into the darkness."

"MOTHER! PLEASE! LOVE ME!" He screamed so hard as if she could hear him, his straining making his little feathers quiver with his hands balled into fists. Tears running down his pale cheeks, he soon stopped knowing there would be no answer to his cries. "Maybe I deserve this, for what I am, maybe things like me deserve to be hurt and tormented for being this way?" He looked out at the sun as if to say goodbye, but remembering what it looked like. "I was not meant for the sun and it's warming light, I will accept my fate and embrace the darkness."

He heard the door, and he made his wing disappear and cleaned his face, ten 2nd class soldiers stood there. looking at him, they had brought 10 this time. The last time it was only 5 and the 7 year old had put them in the medical ward, the head soldier looked at him. "All right boy, lets try and do this as smooth as we can, and we want tranq you." They had tranquilizer guns aimed at him, Sephiroth looked at the guns, then looked back out at the sun and birds. If they tranqed him, Hojo would just wait till he was awake. To torment him, he wanted to piss him off by walking in without fear. The sun soon disappeared into night, the moon casted over the boys long silver hair giving it an odd glow. "Come on boy, move it!" He turned and jumped down off the ledge, and walked to them, the men moved away from the door and slowly around him.

Giving him no other way to go but the door, he had said his goodbyes to the light and sun. The general was at the door, with his arms crossed over his chest. The man had a smug look on his face, "Hojo's got you some fun stuff to do, you're going to love it.. A gift to you for being a disobedient little freak of nature." Sephiroth stopped and looked up at the man, he had put him in the medical ward for three months the last time he came with out back up and guns.

Sephiroth glared at him, then jumped at the older male a little in a show of dominance, the man jumped back a foot. "My... Name.. Is.. Sephiroth..." He smirked at the way the man backed down, He turn back to the door and walked back in with pride. It was like a man stood there and not a 7 year old child. He was Embracing what was to come, if he got lucky he blackout and get to see her once more. The lady with silver hair, she always held him in that dark place, and he knew she be there she all ways was. He looked at the camera when he came back in, and was thinking, I want you to do your worst the more you hurt me the more she comes to me. I want the lady in silver, she loves me I well call her.. Mother. "He turned and walked down the stairway, "I am coming mother, I am coming to see you." he smiled...


	2. Don't underestimate me

Sephiroth walked down the stairway, walking the walk to his own doom, and damnation. The ten soldiers walked behind him, guns still on him. A few of the new recruits where looking out the door of the soldier floor, and into the stairway, they watched as they looked up to see the soldiers and their general. One looked at the other, "Why does the general need ten of the 2nd class?"The other hit his friend on the head, "that's why?" The boy rubbed his head and looked, as they saw them a few feet away, Sephiroth looked at them.

He glared at them, and the young boys watched, they had no idea that later they be staring at those eyes once more but as their superior. One of the boys asked, "Why so many for just one 7 year old boy?" A older male came up behind them, he was 2nd class. He looked out to see what was going on, clearly this must be why the alarms went off. He looked down at them, that is why these two, young rookies were eyeing it like chocobos with their necks out at meal time. "That is Sephiroth, he is going to be joining you all next month. Get a good look at him, I heard he killed all five of the 2nd class soldiers the last time he got loose.

The young soldiers watched the boy walk down the stairway, "but, but Sir he is so young, you have to be at least 13 before you can join, right?" The 2nd looked at him, "ya, that's right but the boss over the general's head commanded it. He's no more than a freak of science, not even human. So I don't think it matters." He smirked at the two boys, "but, I am not the one that's going to be training with it. You rookies are." He laughed and walked away.

The two boys looked at each other, he heard he killed five, a 7 year old boy?" The other looked at his friend, "next month?" They swallowed their saliva in a bulk in fear, of Sephiroth joining there ranks, "it was a good time to join, it was all your idea." The other boy rubbed the back of his head, "I had no idea they were going to have that training with us dude, damn." They closed the door and left, going back down the hall before they came in. The gunman opened the door, and they came throw it.

Sephiroth looked around the soldier floor as he walked, he knew what was coming. He kept walking, the general looked at him as he walked behind the men. He was not about to walk next to him, "You know, you do this to yourself kid, what the hell was so important on the roof. I hope it was worth pissing off the crazy scientist, I know I would not want to be around him."

Sephiroth took a silent breath, "The light..." The man looked at him funny, "there's light in the window. Just look out a Goddamn window, the light? It's just the sun nothing special about it, not worth going through all that hell for you know." Sephiroth stopped and turned to look at the man, the gunners were poised at the ready. His little green glowing cat like eyes, glared at the older male from under his silver bangs. "Yes, it is just the sun.. But you can feel it, whenever you want, can't you? You can go outside these walls, can you not? Do not patronize me, with your bullshit words when you know nothing."

He turned to keep walking, "Don't talk to me, when you don't understand and have no idea, what goes on behind closed doors. After you know, and have the Intelligence higher than hollander. Then you can talk to me on my level, and don't think I can't get to you. I can still break your legs, and put down at least three of these mindless drones, before the tranquilizers start to take me down." He smirked, as he looked back with his eyes, not turning his head.

A few looked out of there rooms at what was going on, getting a look at the boy. The general, eyed the boy with a sneer at the insult. He was thinking to himself well see about that, He called out over the floor. "Get out of the way, and get a good look boys, this thing is going to be joining the likes of you next month. So lets make him right at home, shall we.."

They all opened their doors and looked at him, as he went by, they whispered about how he was only a boy, and could not be normal. They used words like freak, unreal, abnormal, and mutant. Sephiroth started to break, but he would not dare show it on the out side. He was thinking to himself, Fucking bastard did it on purpose, he looked up from under his bangs, as they hid his face. He looked down the hall, of what was now the hall of shame. The elevator was not to far away, but the whispers and words made it feel like it was on the other side of the world.

The general smirked to himself, no mercy Sephiroth thought. But, a thing of the darkness does not deserve mercy, it would be ok, he would be with his mother soon. That was worth all the torment in the world to him, he found his strength in that. They soon got to the elevator, and one of the gunmen pushed a button and it opened. Five of the gunmen went in first, then one pushed Sephiroth in by the end of the gunbarrel.

Sephiroth stumbled into the elevator as he had been pushed, he went to his knees as he fell into the middle. His silver hair falling into his face, and over the sides of his back, The other five went in, they had him surrounded. The end of their guns only a few inches from his body, the general stepped in and moved to a corner. Tt was a big elevator for moving things up and down the floors, tables and carts and such. Sephiroth got up slowly, he was getting to the end of his little patience.

Hojo watched from the cameras, "Hahaha, keep on general my little experiment well put you back into the medical ward. That is a small area, to be taunting him in." Hojo was hoping Sephiroth would snap, just to get a show, and see if ten 2nd Class soldiers with guns, could hold him off. He knew the boy better than anyone, he had looked over the caring of the child, ever since he had took him from his mother's arms.

"Stupid bitch.." He spat at the memory of Lucrecia and her betrayal with Vincent, after the boy had been born he had took him. Not so much as to let her see his face, she had screamed out for him. He let the memory play, ~He just looked at her as he held her son in his arms, making sure to keep away from her just so they could not see each other. He had a twisted smile on his face, as he looked down at the boy in his arms, "you did a perfect job, now your part is over. You are no longer of any use to me, my.. My, perfect yes, in deed." He looked back up to her, after getting a good long look at the baby.

He smirked at her, "you'll never seen him.. Not, even once, I made shore you were awake, and without any epidural are any pain sedatives for this.." He had a sick smile, "don't want the baby to.. Get any unwanted things in his little system, now do we." until I give him a looks over, of course." He looked back down at his son, as she looked horrified, and deep in pain. She was exhausted and dying, Sephiroth had been a big baby, and unnatural. "Here I let you hear him... Cry.. See how kind I am." He moved his son's hand away from his little mouth, as he was sucking on it. The baby started to scream, he was hungry, and his little hand had kept him from crying. Hojo laughed, Lucrecia cried out as she tried to get to her baby.

She got up off the table, and stood on weak lags, as blood covered her gown. She cried out, "give him to me, he needs me, SEPHIROTH!" Hojo hissed at her power to move closer to them, he opened the door, and smirked at her before going out. "I am taking him to Midgar, far away from you. If you some much as try to come there. I will have your research burned to the ground, and you out on the street, if you live of cores." He smiled at her, "Oh, I well give him that name.. I will give you that much, to bad..." He looked down at Sephiroth, "he well, never know the one that gave it to him. "He closed the door behind him and left.~

The memory faded. Hojo laughed to himself, "Stupid.. Just pathetic, she was no more then the vasle that cared him." He looked back to the screen, the glare of it showing on his glasses. Hojo set in his chair, as he looked over at some paper work. He moved it away, not caring. He was more interested in cameras. Sephiroth looked around the elevator, analyzing it. The general looked at him, "if you think you're thinking of getting out of here your not." Sephiroth looked at each man, and the floors lighting up, "Hmph.." He crossed his little arms over his chest, the general in the counter laughed, "you feeling it now, you're scared I can see it. Haha, wants the matter you need your mommy?"That did it.. Sephiroth had all he could take, he moved fast sliding under one of the soldiers. Before he could shoot, he had saw in the man's eyes, he was tired. So that one, he would get lucky on when it came to not, getting shot. He slide coming up to the elevator panel, he jumped up, and hit the stop button. The general called out, "SHOOT IT! Shoot the little bastard!" Sephiroth smirked, as he moved and kicked one of the men in the back of the knee. Down he went, he moved jumping up and landed on the man's head snapping his neck.

He called out, "One.." Hojo was drinking his coffee, and almost choked as he saw the flash of silver hair in and sound of gun shots. He smiled and hit the record button, A man shot the other man not meaning to as Sephiroth slid under him. The man fell and the little silver pulled out his boot knife. He moved fast be hide another and cut the man's major arteries in the back of his legs. He smirked, "two.."

The general was screaming and cursing now, "Shoot the damn thing, he will kill us all, you fools." After the shots, two were dead and six were on the floor unconscious for getting shot for being in the way, as Sephiroth had been moving. There was three left standing, and they were standing garding the general. The little boy held a boot knife as the three men had him at gunpoint, Sephiroth looked at them reading them all.

Hojo smirked as he watched, "good boy, now surprise me.." Sephiroth saw one of the men's gun shake for a split second, he was the one that was nervous. He threw the boot knife putting it in the man's neck. The gun went off, hitting Sephiroth, the others shot as well. A dart in his chest, then one in his shoulder, and one in his lower chest. The darts released their poison into his little body, he shook it off.

The dying man had shot the other two as he fell, it was now just Sephiroth and the general. The young silver moved over to the boot knife and pulled it out, blood sprayed out over the boys hair and face. The general looked, as if he was about to piss his pants, Sephiroth had a dark and evil smile, as he walked over to the man. but, he fell to the floor halfway, as the tranquilizers where working now, he was trying to fight them off.

The general looked down at him, now that he felt the upper hand. "Three dead, and you're going down you little shit." Sephiroth looked up, as his little chest moved to his heavy breathing, his long silver hair sliding down his back and over his sides. He looks up at the tall man, from under his silver bangs, as the man was overconfident. He bent down a few inches too far, and Sephiroth moved with what little he had left, as his eyes where glowing intensely. The knife cut threw the man's neck.

Blood ran out onto the floor, as the young silver fell, and slowly rolled over, he got up by sheer will power. The general fell to the floor, as the life was slowly draining out of him, Sephiroth stood and looked at him. "Three, down.. No, I did not break.. Your legs, I decided to slit.. Your fucking throat." He walked slowly over to the elevator wall, a bloody hand print now on it. The elevator started to move, as Hojo put an override in the elevators computer.

Hojo got up out of his chair, and walked out of his laboratory, going down the hall to the elevator. He stood there, as he watched the button light up showing where it was. He moved a slender finger to his glasses, and moved them back into place. The door opened showing, one hell of a miss, Sephiroth stood back up, and moved. He looked Hojo in the face, his eyes stopped glowing, as they went back to normal.

Hojo just shook his head at him, "Sephiorth.. What a miss you made, I hope it was worth it. Don't worry, I will wait for you to get up from your wonderful nap. To give you.. My punishment, my boy." Hojo watched, as the 7 year old pull the darts out, and as he walked one foot at a time slowly, down the hall. Hojo just watched, his arms crossed over his chest, he was impressed at the boy, and he smiled. Sephiroth took one more step and fall to the floor, in a blood cover mess.

Hojo moved, and called his assistants to take the boy, and strap him to a table. Five of them came up to him, and stood there. "Take that disobedient thing, and strap it to one of the steel tables in my laboratory. Then come back and clean, that fucking mess, in the elevator, before Shinra finds out." He snared, "I have to erase the video feeds, to cover this up. I will not let anything stop the S project." He glared at them, "Now go, and not a word of this!" He looked at them all moving his head down, letting his glasses slide down his nose. He glared at them, with his dark and heartless eyes, "are you well all, find yourselves, on the wrong side of my scalpel." He laughed as he walked to the control room, "wonderfully impressive, my boy as all ways, Mwahahahahahaha..."


End file.
